Strange Days
by Chibi-marrow
Summary: There are strange days comeing to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is requiering a second head of House. Snape must bring in reinforcments and the students learn a secret or two about his life. This is my first, please be nice. Rating may change
1. Author's Notes

10/2/03  
  
Ok, first I'd like to apologize for not updating. But I have been looking at my story and have  
  
been getting annoyed by it. There are a lot of things that don't make since and I really wanted to  
  
go back and fix them. So now I have. You can go back through the chapters and reread them so  
  
that the rest of the fic makes sense.   
  
Again, sorry about this, but I have been meaning to do it for some time. I hope the story makes  
  
more sense and the next chapters should be up soon. 


	2. It starts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character, all of which are owned and © J.K. Rowling   
Warning: This is not a Snape/Granger fic  
Strange Days  
  
It Starts  
  
The day was coming to a close and the clouds over head were darkening with a moisture, preparing to rip open and shower down into an emptying Knockturn Alley. The alleys dark shops and even darker shoppers were slowly emptying, leaving behind the stray men whom people knew not to look twice at, as well as one lonely Gryffindor.   
  
Clothed in her darkest outfit she could fined(tattered jeans and a black T-shirt) and her Gryffindor cloak, Hermione Granger made her way down a short flew of steps trying her best not to attracted the attention anyone. At the bottom of the steps she stopped momentarily to take a look around to take note of the man sitting in a window sill of a dark shop, a motorcycle in front of him. The mans outfit consisting of a pair of black riding boots, black leather pants, a tight black shirt with buckles going down the front, and a long black trench coat. He had his long black hair pulled back in a lose ponytail, some hair falling down, obscuring his face.  
  
Hermione pushed her shoulders back, stuck her nose up, closed her eyes, and tried her best to blend in, looking like she walked this alley every night. So, she stuck out like a sore thumb as she walked past the man in the window sill. She spared a glance at his face to find him glaring at her and the badge on her cloak.. "Well, Hermione, this was a brilliant idea," she said to herself, picking up her pace and forgetting to look ahead of her.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Knockturn Alley three men watched the Gryffindor walk along the street, flashing her badge like it could save her from danger. Head held high like she owned the alley. Two of these men where waiting just inside a dark, abandoned shop up the street from the third. This man if one looked closely may look familiar, to a point. For this man, if you saw him at work would be considered a loner. Always making sarcastic remarks and shrouding himself in secrecy. Few really knew his true nature and few ever would.  
  
This man who hid most of his life behind a glamore was none other than Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, and head of Slytherin.   
  
He watched as Granger walked past, with her head held high, eyes closed, paying no attention to the goings on around her. He saw just up th street, a shadow move. Flicking his gaze back to Granger, he noticed she had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
  
Growling, Severus gracefully removed himself from the window sill and with an annoyed sigh, set off down the street, trailing Granger.  
  
* * *  
  
Hot sweaty hands sprang from the shadows, grabbing Hermione as she walked past. One hand 

grabbed her mouth, silencing any nose she might have made. The other snaked around her middle haling her into the shadows of the shop.  
  
* * *  
  
Soft silky hair slowly shifts to a gangly, greasy, mess. Straight nose morph to one hooked. Leather pants and coat change to crisp, harsh cotton. Severus had become Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let my go," came a determined voice.  
  
"Come, now. Don't you know how this game is played," was the reply.  
  
"Please, No," came the almost inaudible reply.  
  
The small condemned shop housed its first three occupants since it's closing, several centuries earlier. One of the occupants, a girl was on her knees crying, while the man behind her held her shoulders and the man in front of her held her forearm firmly. Both the men whore long black cloaks that covered most of their bodies and a hood covering most of their heads, as well as white purslane masks that covered their faces.  
  
Hermione knew at first glance that they were Death Eaters and will she could not see their faces,

looking through the eye slits in the masks she could see that both men had ill intentions.   
  
"Come on, little miss Gryffindor. Don't you want to play," the man in front of her spoke.  
  
She couldn't help the sob as the man reached out a hand to touch her face. Then..  
  
SLAM!  
  
The front door to the shop swung open and hit the wall hard. Both man turned away from the 

sobbing Hermione to look at a man cloaked in all black, who stood in the door way, arms crossed and scowling at them.   
  
"Professor Snape," both the man had recognized their old Head of House instantly. Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over them as they stepped away from Hermione, letting her curl into a fetal

position. Severus Snape stepped into the room, ignoring the two Death Eaters as he walked up to stand over Hermione, his cloak billowing behind him. Looking down on her his scowl deepened.  
  
"Umm, Professor? I-I, W-we where just..."  
  
"Leaving," Snape turned on the two. "You. Were. Just. Leaving."  
  
The two boys looked at each other than back at Snape. "R-right. We were just leaving..But, the Dark Lord just..."  
  
The boy never got to finish as his whole body was overwhelmed with pain. Falling to the floor 

and wreathing from the cruciatus curse that Snape held onto him. The other boy stood stock still, trying his best not to exist. After several minutes, Severus lowered his hand, tired of the boys screams.   
  
"Leave."   
  
With a pop the two vanished, apparateing to a place the Severus could care less about.   
  
"Idiots."  
  
Severus turning to look back to Hermione who was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Well, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at her feared potions professor, eyes red and puffy. "'Well' what, Professor?"

"What are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" He sounded irritated.

Hermione suddenly found the crack in the floor very interesting. "I..I got lost," she didn't dare look him in him eye. After several seconds of silence, Hermione looked up and was caught by his eyes.

Severus glared at her for several minutes, all emotion void from his face. But those eyes showed all his frustration. Deep and penitrating, they searched Hermione for a real answer. For a weakness. For the truth.

"Are you capable of finding your way home, Miss Granger? Or would you like a map?"

Hermione flinched as Severus narrowed his eyes. Daring her to tell another lie.

She had to force herself to answer, but she did it looking at the floor. "I can't go home."

It was a simple answer, but it held the truth. Severus could see that, but he could also see that there was something behind it. Looking her up and down, he decided that now was not the time to press the subject.

"Well, Miss Granger come along."  
  
Hermione looked up shocked, "What?"  
  
"Would you rather stay here?" Severus didn't stop walking until he reached the door.  
  
Hermione stood swiftly, stifling another sob, and fallowed Severus' steps to the door. When she had reached the door, Severus had turned around to face her. "Something wrong, Professor?"  
  
"Before we continue, Miss Granger, I would like to make one thing very clear: If you tell another soul what I am about to show you I will make the rest of your time at Hogwarts a living hell. Am I understood?"  
  
"You all ready make my life a living hell," she had said it before she could stop herself.  
  
"Oh, believe me, Miss Granger, I can do a lot better. Now, am I understood."  
  
Hermione knew that this time it wasn't a question, but nodded anyway. Severus heaved a sigh 

before closing his eyes and began to concentrate. Hermione gave an eep in surprise as her feared potions teacher's form began to shift. His greasy hair turning to silk, a hooked nose straightened, a cotton cloak faded into a trench coat, black shirt and leather pants. She recognized him as the man that had been sitting in the window sill outside. As Severus opened his eyes and spoke, Hermione noticed that his teeth had also changed to pearl white.  
  
"Your gaping like a fish, girl," Hermione quickly closed her mouth. "Now, come along."  
  
Hermione fallowed her Professor out of the shop and down toward the window that he had been perched on, stopping once so that he could pick up an empty can. Severus pulled out a hair tie from his pocket and handed it to Hermione, telling her to put her hair up as he transformed the can in his hand to a helmet.   
  
Once she had her hair back he handed her the helmet as well.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"I'm not about to let you ride my motorcycle without it." Severus turned away from her and got onto the Harley that Hermione had seen earlier.  
  
"Cool."  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Outside a motorcycle revved it's engine before shutting down. Footsteps sounded as two people  
walked down the path leading to the front door. Listen closely one could hear Severus as he talked.  
  
"I'm going to say this one more time:.." the door swung open as he walked in and held a hand up in  
welcome. "If you tell another soul what you see I will make the rest of your time at Hogwarts a living hell."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione muttered as she walked past Severus into the greeting room of his large  
mansion. Looking around she couldn't help but marvel at how clean it was, she had been expecting a cold, dark, dirty, hell hole. But this was quit the opposite.   
  
"If you're done staring, the guest room is this way," Severus walked past Hermione to open the large door at the other end of the room.   
  
Pulling out the hair tie she walked into the next room and stopped dead as a girl about her age came running down the stairs to her left and flung herself and Severus.   
  
"Your home," the girl yelled into Severus' stomach.  
  
"Thank you, Sage, I hadn't noticed," Severus said absentmindedly, pulling out his hair tie.  
  
Sage pulled away from him and beamed. "Oh, Dad, you'll never guess what happened today, Stibbles has finally filled her first chest lock. She's been running around singing about it all evening. I think she was able to brake through the hexes that you had on the old potions room so that she could clean it. She's so smart.  
  
Who's that?"  
  
Severus just stood there for a few seconds staring off into space before looking at Sage. "Oh, I'm sorry,  
your done talking. This is Hermione Granger, a sixth year student who found Knockturn Alley is not the place to be after dark. Miss Granger, this is my daughter, Sage." With that Severus turned and left the two to talk, hearing their fading voices talk about lord knows what.  
  
Several minutes later he found himself in his old potions lab and it had indeed been raided by his house elf, Stibbles. Picking up the closest bottle to him. He read the labile that was written in his hand writing: Beaters Bones. His mind was suddenly filled with different ingredients, side effects, and uses of the potion.   
  
A wave of pain shot up Severus' left arm and the potion that he had been holding hit the floor, sending glass and potion in every direction. There was a distinct pop and Severus Snape, the Death Eater was gone.   
  
The only sound in the house was that of two girls in the greeting room, "So, did you want to go look at the Harley again?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, that is it for the first chapter. What did ya think? Hate it? Love It? Don't Care? Please review. I will be adding the next chapter ASAP  
  
-Chibi_Marrow 


	3. New Blood's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All are © J.K. Rowlings  
  
A/N: Ok, so it took me longer than expected to get this chapter out, sorry.  
  
Anyway, I would like to take a moment to give thanks to my sister, Dawn, and my friend, Tiffany,  
  
for helping me in writing this story. They have helped to write a few parts as well as critique and tell  
  
me weather of not my ideas suck. So, Thank You Dawn & Tiff  
  
I will be adding some concept art to my website, so if you'd like to see it:  
  
www.geocities.com/chibi_marrow/main.html  
  
Also, I know I am throwing a lot of ideas out in this story at once so please keep an open mind. For  
  
those who want to know, Sev is able to do wandless magic, witch is why he rarely has a wand. And  
  
he has a sword that he can call upon at will.   
  
All words in 'these' are the thoughts of the characters.   
  
Strange Days  
  
New Blood's  
  
Severus found himself in a small dank room with one door leading out. He knew that on the other  
  
side was where the Dark Lord often greeted his Death Eaters. Heaving a heavy sigh, Severus set his  
  
shoulders and put on his best 'Don't-Fuck-With-Me' look, walking through the door. He was greeted  
  
by many glares, hidden behind masks, but it was obvious that they were there. One didn't need to see  
  
them to know, you could feel them.   
  
Since Severus was rather high up in the scheme of things he believed that it was not important for  
  
him to wear his mask. 'All the people in this room know I'm a Death Eater anyway. So, what the hell  
  
is the point of hiding? Plus it also mean that I get to openly exploit my opinion on the subjects of the  
  
evening. Not to mention that a threat works so much better when the person your threatening can  
  
look you in the eye properly.' Severus' musings were cut short as a tall, dark clad man stepped toward  
  
him. He was another that had no use for a mask at these meetings, and his long blonde hair was recognized  
  
by anyone, anyway.  
  
"Well. Well. Well. Look who it is, our resident Potions Master. Nice to see that you still have the  
  
balls to show up unmasked, Sev."  
  
Severus tried his best to smirk at the comment, "You say that like you expected me to do otherwise,  
  
Lucius." 'Fucking prick'. " Besides, I don't think your day is complete unless you get to look me in  
  
the eye and tell me face to face that you think I'm a pain in the ass."  
  
"I think you may have a point," Lucius' smirk just pissed Severus off even further, but he hid his  
  
anger well.'Too many years of practice.'  
  
"Severus."  
  
Severus had been so caught up with Lucius that he hadn't noticed Wormtail enter the room. Looking  
  
down at the cowering man, cringing inwardly at the hand that shimmered in the light.  
  
"The Dark Lord has been expecting you," Wormtail waved a hand in the direction of Voldemort's  
  
sitting rooms.  
  
Severus, once again, found himself straightening his shoulders and trying to look as evil as possible.  
  
Walking through the large double doors into the Dark Lords private room was always a little overpowering  
  
and this time was no different. The room was large and dark, lit only by a large fire at the opposite  
  
end of the room. Looking closely one would find that the walls were lined with ceiling high book  
  
shelves and windows with the curtains drawn. The floor was a cold, dark wood. 'Carpets would only  
  
be a nuisance, having to clean the blood out of them would be impossible.' Severus could see that  
  
before the fire was a high backed chair and around it's leg slept the Dark Lords pet snake, Nagini.  
  
Walking in Severus could feel that their were others in the room, hiding in the darkness. When he  
  
reached the center of the room, severus bowed low, greeting Voldemort quietly.   
  
"Rise, Severus," He could barley hear the words.  
  
Standing straight again, Severus was aloud to catch a glimpse of the other occupants of the room,  
  
the two new bloods from Knockturn Alley. 'Bloody brats.'  
  
"I assume that you know why I have called you to me."  
  
"I believe I have a good idea, My Lord," Severus turned to glare at the two in the corner. "What dramatic  
  
episode did they mutter on about?"  
  
Voldemort smirked, "I have heard their story, but I'd rather hear yours. Why was the girl let go?"  
  
Severus faced the Dark Lord once again. "I had entered Knockturn Alley to find these two morons  
  
attack a young girl, unmasked and nun too swiftly. The girl, a student of mine, had also seen me in  
  
the alley only minutes prior, and knew full well that I was in the area and had seen her being  
  
attacked. I fallowed the boys into the building to stop the scene so that no suspicions would rise over  
  
my loyalties as a teacher, thus relieving me of your spy at Hogwarts. What I found when I walked  
  
in was even more unacceptable, trying  
  
to rape a girl in the middle of Knockturn when there are Aurors and ministry spies everywhere..."  
  
'Game', Voldemort thought to himself, he loved watching this kind of thing.  
  
"Hay. Hay. Now, wait just a minute," One of the New Blood's jumped forward. "We had no intention  
  
of taking advantage of the girl."  
  
Severus turned on the New blood, "Oh, really? So, you had attacked her and pulled her into that  
  
abandoned building so that you could have a cup of tea and talk about the bloody weather, then? Please,  
  
enlighten us."  
  
'Set'.  
  
"That bloody bitch had no right to be in Knockturn Alley, she deserved to be ravaged and have her  
  
body put out on display for all to see and ravage. That's what all those bloody bitches deserve..."  
  
Severus' body shook with anger. He knew full well that the new blood meant all women and, unawares  
  
to the Dark Lord and his followers, his wife and daughters where included. "What was that."   
  
Light flashed as a long, in-scripted sword materialized in Severus' right hand.  
  
'Match.'  
  
* * *  
  
Lucius continued to drum his fingers on the wall he was leaning against, getting more impatient by  
  
the minute. Growling, he pushed himself away from the wall and moved toward the double doors  
  
to stand, arms crossed, fingers drumming on his cloaked biceps. His scowl depend every second as  
  
he glared through his mask at the doors. He was about to snap and burst through them when the  
  
house was filled with a load yell.  
  
"What the Bloody hell?" Lucius lunged for the door but it burst open before he could get to it, a terror  
  
struck new blood coming out at a dead run, screaming.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
Everyone in the room went still, noone wanted to attract the panicking boys attention. Lucius however  
  
glared disgustedly at the boy, catching his attention. The boy moved behind him putting Lucius  
  
between him and what ever was scaring him.   
  
Lucius turned his attention to the doors as Severus walked through them, a bit too calmly, his sword  
  
held in a threatening manner. He walked straight toward Lucius or rather the New Blood behind  
  
Lucius. Several steps away from them, Severus lunged forward brining the blade in a horizontal  
  
sweep at neck level. Lucius ducked and jumped away as quickly as he could, feeling a warm spray  
  
cover his hair and back as he did so. A gurgling sound emanated in the room for a moment before  
  
a solid thud of the corpse hitting the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus could feel the rage in side of his subsiding as blood coated his face and hands. He let his sword  
  
fade from his hand, his normal blank mask setting in place. He knew everyone was staring at him,  
  
and Lucius was bitching about blood stains somewhere to his left, but he didn't care.  
  
"Cruciatus."  
  
Pain seared threw his body as Severus fell to one knee, but he would not scream out. He felt like his  
  
whole body was on fire but he knew better than to let any of those around him see him as weak. He  
  
even refused to close his eye for he knew full well that he was one of the only ones that could do so.  
  
He was one of the only ones here that was able to ignore most of the pain due to repetitive use of the  
  
curse. But it was costing him, he wouldn't have much energy left and he doubted that he could  
  
defend himself if he was attacked.  
  
"That, Severus, was not the only reason why you were called." Voldemort released his hold on the  
  
curse, letting Severus rise to his feet again and face him. "You are all here because I have come to  
  
the conclusion that the ministry is becoming to self assured that they are winning. We must show  
  
them that they haven't even begun to see the power that I have. In two weeks we will be attacking  
  
Daraidan"  
  
Many men in the room took a breath, they new full well what was in that town: men of power.  
  
* * *  
  
The moment that Severus apparated to the walkway leading to his house it had started to down pour.  
  
Well, at least this should wash away most of the blood. Severus shook his sword hand, spattering  
  
the ground with blood before the rain washed it away. He watched the rain clean away the crimson  
  
stains, his mind resting from the onslaught it had received earlier. I don't have much energy left. I  
  
should get back to the house before all of my energy is gone. He sighed heavily, "I hate my job."   
  
Severus watched the rain splash into puddles for another minute before pushing his way into his  
  
home.  
  
The walls were illuminated with a soft glow for a moment as Severus rid himself of the glimmer that  
  
held his hooked nose and greasy hair. Long wet hair fell into his face and down his back, covering  
  
his fatigued frown from view.  
  
Just then Severus felt small hands grab hold of his pant leg.   
  
"Master Severus. Mater Severus."  
  
Severus looked down at the creature, face masked."What it is, Sniffles?"  
  
"Must guess. Must guess." Sniffles was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Let me see...you broke into my potions lab and cleaned it?"  
  
"Yes. Yes."Sniffles started jumpingagain. "Sniffles has filled her first trunk key, Sir."  
  
Severus smirked inwardly, "Well, very good, Sniffles."  
  
"That isn't the only thin that has happened today."  
  
Severus turned to the stairs to see a little girl, about six years of age, sitting on the railing, a large  
  
disfigured teddy bear under her left arm, and grinning evilly.   
  
'When Sala is happy, it worries me.' "What else has happened, Sala."  
  
"Well, when you left Sage took that Hermione girl out on a joy ride on your Harley. They just got  
  
back a little while ago, through the back door."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Severus was fuming and now he couldn't get to his daughters room fast enough. Sala followed him  
  
up the stairs and down the hall to the closed door at the end. Severus set himself in front of it and  
  
knocked, softly on it once. Inside he could hear two voices and when Severus knocked they stopped  
  
and they could hear one person moving toward the door. When the door opened Sage came out grinning,  
  
but it quickly vanished when she caught site of her little sister grinning madly at her from behind her  
  
very angry father.  
  
"Uh. Hi Daddy."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, "Two words. Big. Trouble."  
  
Sage cringed and Sala laughed.  
  
"Oh. But... I was carful and..and Sala was safe with Sniffles." Sage tried her best to rationalize the  
  
situation.  
  
Severus crossed his arms as he addressed his oldest daughter. "So, you took my motorcycle for a  
  
joyride, when you don't have a license and are inexperienced, with out telling anyone. In the rain,  
  
no less. You also took another unlicensed, inexperienced rider whom I am supposed to be looking  
  
after until I can return her to her parents. AND, you left your little sister with a house elf that may  
  
be here physically, but by no means mentally. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Sage looked like she wanted to hide in a closet and Hermione, for one, couldn't blame her. It's hard  
  
to stay under Severus' glare for too long.   
  
"Umm, oops?"   
  
Severus' glare intensified. Sage sighed and bowed her head.  
  
"What's my punishment?"  
  
'Hmm. Good question. I think it's time this girl learns some respect and interacts with other kids  
  
her age...I got it.'  
  
"You, young lady, are going to school."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Severus' mouth twisted to a cruel smirk to match that of his youngest daughter. "Yes. You will be  
  
coming with me in a week, to Hogwarts: School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You will attend three  
  
classes as any other sixth year and you will be sorted into a House." 'The more I think about it, the  
  
better it sounds.'  
  
"Hay, that's not fair.." All attention was switched to Sala. Sage looked at Sala shocked that she would  
  
defend her, a ray of hope shimmering in her eye. "Talk about being gypped, Sage gets to go to school  
  
and what do I get? Who am I going to test my experiments on without her around? Not to mention  
  
that I have to spend the fall, winter, and spring with a psychotic house elf, who's goal in life is to fill  
  
a five-key trunk with dust. There is no way in hell... I want to go. Besides, if I do that, I'll have more  
  
Ginny-pigs than you can shake a wand at."  
  
Sage's face fell for two reasons. 1, She had found that her sister had not been trying to defend her.  
  
2, She found out that her sister has also been using her to test her experiments on, which would explain  
  
why she had consistent head aches and cramps. Hermione was trying not to laugh and failing, and  
  
Snape looked irritated.   
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yeah, another chapter down, about a hundred to go...this could take a while. He he, Just kidding.  
  
Thank you for reviewing:  
  
stargurl-I'm happy you like the intro and thanks for the tip  
  
AndinaOfRivendell- thanks for staying with me  
  
Chaotenkeks- happy to hear you like it  
  
mother-I hope that I can  
  
Thanks, I try to make things interesting.   
  
Please Review. And don't forget to look at the concept art. 


	4. 3 News To Annoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All are © J.K. Rowlings  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long, college is taking a lot of my free time  
Anything with '' around them are what the character is thinking  
  
Strange Days:

Chapter 3

News To Annoy

A light drizzle fell down on the heads of Harry Potter and his godfather, Sirius Black as they leaned against a stone wall, staring up at Snape manner. Harry was beginning to wonder how long they were going to just stand there, getting soaked. Finally he turned to his Godfather, "Exactly what are we doing here again?"  
Sirius didn't bother looking at him, " We are here to give Severus a message from Dumbledore and to get some more wolfsbane for Remus."  
"Oh," Harry looked back at the mansion for a second before turning back to Sirius. "So, why am I here?"  
Sirius sighed, "Because there is no way in hell that I am going to go in there alone. I would be suicide."  
"So."  
"So, what?"  
"Are you ready to go in yet?"  
"Give me another minute."

A half hour later...  
"OK. We can go in, now."  
Pushing himself away from the wall, Sirius nodded his head toward the Snape manner. Harry sighed and shook his head, his godfather seemed very strange some times.  
The two walked around the wall until they came to the gate, and pushing it opened they made their way up the walk way.

  


* * *

"Fine! Granger can stay in the guest room for the rest of the summer, but I don't want you getting any ideas. The moment I get word from her parents she will be joining them."

Sage grinned madly and Hermione tried her best to keep from jumping up and down. The two ran off down the hall to Hermione's temporary room, leaving Severus to glare after them.

  


_'Ok, that's it. I'm going to my lab and I'm getting something to energize me. I can try that potion that I've been working on._'

With that Severus made his way down stairs to the main floor and was about to head into the basement when he heard someone knock at the door. Heaving a heavy sigh, Severus made his way to the door, changing as he moved. Pulling it open He glared at the people that he found on the other side.

"What the hell do you want, Black?"

"Nice to see you too, Severus."

_'Damn him. He knows not to call me by my first name.'_ "Snape."

"Yeah, whatever. Look we are here because Albus.."

Severus slapped a hand over his face and sighed, "Just shut up and come in, Black."

Stepping aside, Severus let Black and Potter into his home. Both looked around a little wearily and jumped when Sniffles burst through the door in front of them.

"Oh, excuse me. I sorry, Master. I didn't come any faster."

"That's fine, Sniffles." Severus pushed past black and Harry and lead the way down to his potions lab, not really looking to see if they even fallowed.

  


* * *

  


The room was lit solely by numerous candles that lined the walls, ascended by the cold cement floor. Each shimmering flame gave a soft glow that accented the bottles of potions that lined the east wall. On the opposite wall was the cauldrons, beakers, and other tools used for the creation of the potions. Int the center of the wall was the door to the temperature controlled store room. In this room was all of the ingredients that Severus used. But not all of the ingredients where housed here. In a small cabinet in the south wall, was every last ingredient that was considered illegal by the Ministry of Magic. 

Black couldn't help the whistle as he stepped inside Severus' main lab. Looking up at the high ceiling he felt as if he was back in the great hall in Hogwarts. Looking to at the wall of potions he could resist the thought of releasing a blugger in the room. _'I can just see old Snape's face as all the bottles shatter on the floor. I would pay to see that greasy git have a break down.'_

Severus rolled his eyes at Black when he noticed him grinning like an idiot. But his attention on him was short lived as a wave of fatigue washed over him. He braced himself by grabbing the corner of the center table. He needed an energy brought and soon. 

Ignoring Black Potter for a moment, Severus turned to his wall potions. After several minutes of hunting he found the right vile. He had been working on it for years, and it hadn't been until recently that he had final come up with the solution. It was a potion revitalization potion. It helped him after a very unpleasant interaction at his death eater meetings. He had yet to really test it, in fact this would be his first real trial of the potion.

Throwing that fact to the back of his mind, Severus pulled the cork and downed the vials contents. A wave of energy washed through him. He could feel the pressure of dark mark begin to fade. 

Sighing lightly, He turned his attention back to Black and his godson. He nearly hit himself when he realized they were still gawking at the potions wall. 

"You had something that you wanted to tell me."

Black jumped at the sudden noise in the quiet house. "Oh. Ha, yeah. Umm, Albus wanted me to inform you inperson the changes that will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. And why would he send you., an annoying ex-con.?"

Black continued, ignoring Severus' comment, "Albus said that the number of Heads of House is being increased to 2. The teaching position for Defense Against the Dark Arts has been given to Remus Lupin and his assistant. And finally Quidditch is going to be changed to a school vs school competition ."

"Wait just a minute," Harry shifted uncomfortable when Severus spoke. "What exactly do you bloody mean 2 Heads of house? Who are the new heads?"

Black cringed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to say this and he couldn't look Severus in eye. After shuffling his feet for several minutes Black found he couldn't take the stare any longer.

"The new head of house for Hufflepuff is Hagrid, and Ravinclaw now was Sinistra. "

Severus looked at him and waited for him to continue. _Figures. Obviously this is going to be a bad day._ "And?"

"Ummm, Gryffondor's new head of house is Lupin and Slytherin..."

"Yes?"

"Hooch."

The room fell silent, save for Harry and Sirius shifting their feet. Severus eye began to twitch slightly as he glared daggers at Black. After what seemed like hours to Black, Severus finally turned away and moved to the large fire place that sat next to the door. Grabbing a hand full of flu potter from the pot on the shell, Severus stepped into the fire place and spoke clearly. "Albus Dumbledore's office."

* * *

  


In the guestroom at snape manner, Hermione sat cross-legged at the foot of her bed, while Sage sat leaning against the headboard. On the floor in the corner, Sala sat reading a book and listening to their conversation. 

"So, you were just in Knockturn Alley because, why?"

Hermione blushed and turned away from her new friend, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone why she had gone to Knockturn Alley that day. _'In fact I don't think that I should ever tell anyone why I had to go there. Or why I can't go back home. People will think that I'm...' _

Sensing that Hermione was getting tense again, Sage thought best to drop the conversation. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. Um, so, your in Gryffindor house?"

Hermione's face lit up once again and she was about to comment on how great her house was when she was cut off by a voice from the corner.

"What a stupid idiot. I can't believe they actually allowed this guy to write a book."

Turning to face Sala as she snapped the book she had been reading closed, Hermione and Sage took note of the book she was reading, Potions from the Potions Master, by Lockhart.

"This guy doesn't know jack about potions and how to mix them. What a joke. I can't believe someone would stoop so low as to want to buy this book."

"Where did you get it then?"

Sala turned her attention to her sister, "I found it in the trash in Daddy's lab. I thought it might be interesting, but now I can see why it was there. No, wait. It should be in the fire place, burning to smolders." Sala threw the book across the room and glared after it. 

Both of Sala and Sage were then startled as Hermione suddenly began to giggle. Slowly the giggles turned to an all out laugh as Hermione tried her best not to fall off the bed. In the times she stopped to take a breath they could hear her talking. "I don't... believe ... Snape ...would have that book...in his home. Lockhart....made up most...of the things...in his books, ...and everything else...he stole from other people. Your father...absolutely hated him."

When the laughing subsided and idea popped into Sage's mind and an evil grin spread across her face. _'No that would be a great way to get back at father for making me go to school.' _"I just got the most brilliant idea."

  


* * *

End Chapter 3

  


A/N Again, sorry for the lack of update. The next chapter is in the works and soon the family will be on the way to Hogwarts.

  


Please be kind review.


End file.
